


Feral Wolf

by Nocturnalmind7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animated GIFs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7
Summary: An Analysis of a Wolf/Lycanthrope hybrid





	Feral Wolf

The product of a lycanthrope mating with a normal wolf, This woman may look human, but the rest of her is pure animal.  
She can understand human language, but she can barely speak it herself. She dislikes being in human form, preferring to live like an animal most of her time, rarely wearing any clothing at all, eating her food very primitively, walking on all fours, and marking her territory.   
She has to have a handler to look after her from time to time. She doesn't mind it, her handler treats her okay by giving scratches behind her ears and feeding her treats when she shows good behavior. The only thing her handler having difficulty with is keeping her from chasing down stray animals every time she wanders outside


End file.
